Shadow of a Night Fury 2
by Shadow's soul
Summary: Shadow is on another life endangering adventure with Asterisk and Nightshade. Will they survive or will they become part of Drago's army? Hiccup, OCs, Valka, Drago Bludfist, Stoick. Sequel to Shadow of a Night Fury. (Dragon!Hiccup) x OC
1. Prologue: Chapter 1

/Shadow of a Night Fury 2! It is here./

OoOoO Shadow

My name is Skygge Drage but I just go by Shadow. I used to be a young boy that screwed things up _all_ the time. All of that changed when Asterisk entered my life. I was turned into a Night Fury and we went on crazy adventures, though I still won't forget when I killed the queen. Nightshade has become a great friend to me and Asterisk was in tears when he was back to normal.

Asterisk and I travel and explore. We even went past the mist that surrounded the archipelago, that didn't go too well. There were strange vikings that were much smarter than the Vikings that I have known. We barely made it back alive with the help of Nightshade. If it weren't for him then we would have been locked in cages. Nightshade save us many times on our journeys to the other side of the fog.

#linebreak

Asterisk and I were at the nest. " **Skygge! There you are, I have been looking all over for you,** " called out an albino nadder.

" **Sorry Lightning. I have been… distracted.** "

" **Well stop being distracted. Asterisk asked me to look for you. You have been avoiding her for a while and she is a little hurt.** " I flinched. It was probably my fault. I hadn't talked to her for a while. We were kind of silent for a while. It started when she mentioned having hatchlings. I was nervous. I wasn't prepared for any of this to happen.

" **Alright, thank you for telling me. I will talk to her,** " I let out a defeated sigh.

" **My pleasure Skygge Drage.** "

" **You know you don't have to call me that.** "

" **I prefer to call you by your name.** "

* * *

Asterisk and I take up a cave on an island not far from the nest. River flowed through the ground into the cave, another tunnel made it so the water would flood. Crystals created fluorescent lights into the cave. She insisted it because is big enough for a family.

I came in for a landing at the entrance to our home. " **Asterisk, I am home.** " It wasn't long until I heard claws tap against the stone. Asterisk's markings glowed in the dark so it wasn' hard to see her.

" **Good.** " She touched my nose with her own and let out a giggle. " **I need to talk to you.** " We walked side by side to the room with the river in it. " **You never talk to me anymore. Why?** "

" **Do you think I could do it?** "

" **Do what?** "

" **Be a good father? Ever since you brought up having kids, I got nervous and wasn't sure if I would be a good enough father.** "

" **Is that what this is all about? Well, I want you to know that I think you would make a great father, you can be very kind and also forgiving, you also help improve others as well as yourself, also very encouraging, and you don't give up, and you are very fun.** " It was very true.

" **What if they don't me?** "

" **Of course they will like you, you will be their father.** "

" **What if they get into danger?** "

" **Then we must save them.** "

" **What if…** "

" **Shadow, whatever happens, we will be there for them,** " Asterisk assured. She gave me a loving smile. " **I'm there for you Shadow.** "

" **As I am for you.** " I smiled and touched her nose with mine.

" **Ehem. I'm not interrupting anything am I?** " I turned and saw Nightshade.

" **Do you** _ **always**_ **have to ruin the moment? Brother by mate(** Meaning that he was my brother when I became Asterisk's mate **).** "

" **Maybe,** " Nightshade said with a laugh.

/Thank you for reading. This is just the intro chapter, sorry it is short. I promise my next chapter will be at least 2000 words./


	2. Getting help: Chapter 2

/ _And here is the next chapter. As I said, I would make this chapter at least 2000 words longer, and I didn't lie./_

OoOoO Shadow

" **Alright, so where do you guys want to go?** " I asked

" **I found something not that far from here. It looked like a viking base was attacked by our alpha, I went to check it out,** " Nightshade suggested.

" **Lead the way.** " Nightshade took front position and I switched to the back with Asterisk. We turned a sharp right going into a completely different direction. It wasn't for long until we saw smoke rising up ahead.

" **Is that it?** " Asterisk asked.

" **Yes, but I don't remember there being any smoke. Come on, let's get a closer look.** "

" **Be cautious, we don't know what's out there,** " I warned. We flew towards the smoke beacon and saw splinters of wood on spikes of ice. " **What could have caused the alpha to do this?** " I wondered.

"Fire!" shouted a viking on the ice. The next second, there was a net around Asterisk.

" **Shadow! Nightshade!** " Asterisk fell and hit the ground and all the men jumped her and pinned her down the second she landed. I was angry.

" **Let's take these guys out!** " I spiraled in the air to gain more speed. I straightened out and grabbed a man with my claws.

"Erit help!" The man called out. I hung him by the collar on a spike of ice. I felt a net wrap around my tail. I glided down. I shot plasma at an overhang of ice. The spike fell causing everyone on top to fall and some on the bottom to get crushed. Nightshade was at work on the ropes while held them off.

" **Let's go Shadow!** " Asterisk was free and in the sky with Nightshade. I quickly joined them with more nets flying at us.

"No! You let them get away! Do you know what will happen when we don't return with dragons. Drago will have us necks deep inside a dragon. We need dragons for his dragon army, and do we have dragons? No, because you guys screwed up!" the angry yelled.

" **Dragon army?** "

" **The only way they could control enough dragons for an army is to have a…** " Nightshade stopped.

" _ **A**_ **what?** " I asked.

" **Come one. We have to warn the alpha.** "

" **Wait Nightshade, what's going on?** " Nightshade's eyes held worry.

" **If I am correct, they are going to have many dragons in their war. If they are going to have a lot of dragons, they need something that make them do what that want them to do. An alpha, one that has great power over others' will, much greater than the queen herself. Even she can't hold back against the bewilderbeasts will.** **This puts us in great danger. That is why, we need to warn our alpha.** "

" **Oh no,** " That was all I could say.

* * *

The flight to the nest was quiet. Not one of us talked, until we got to the alpha.

" **Great alpha, great friend. We need to warn you about an event that may take place in the nest.** " Nightshade said. The nest began to shake by the ice dragon awakening.

" **Speak up young night chaser.** "

" **We heard of a dragon army being formed by viking dragon trappers.** "

" **Are you sure?** " he asked.

" **Positive.** "

" **Then that means we are all in danger for if the dark bewilderbeast and his controllers get here. We will all be dead or captured unless I can stop him,** " the alpha wavered. " **But if I am to lose, I need someone to take my place.** "

" **I would be honored great alpha,** " said Nightshade.

" **No, as close of a friend you are, you are not the one to take my place.** **Shadow, you must be the one.** " My eyes widened.

" **M-me? I-I can't, that is your thing. I can't lead an entire nest, I am not capable, of an incredible responsibility.** "

" **I am afraid you only of two choices. One, you can take my place. Two, you fly far from here and everyone, everything dies under the body of the dark bewilderbeast, and even then there is no telling where it will end.** " Yeah, so I am in a tough situation, even Asterisk didn't know what to do.

' _ **If I leave, every dragon and human dies. My dad, mom, friends. Then where will I be. Me and Asterisk will be alone forever. We won't have anyone to turn to and outside the archipelago is dangerous. This is our only chance.**_ ' I took a deep breath. " **I will do whatever I can.** " I knelt down. " **If it means to protect my family then I will take your place.** "

" **And I will be there to help you,** " Asterisk stood beside me.

" **You know I will be there for you bro. I've got your back.** "

" **I just hope it stays that way. The dark bewilderbeast can turn you against each other. Fight the bewilderbeast's power or you will die.** "

OoOoO Erit

' _Those were night furies! They escaped. If we show up to Drago with nothing then we are in trouble._ '

"Erit, what are we going to do now?"

"We have got nothing to show for. Just keep your eyes open, maybe we will find a dragon to trap. If not, we will lose our heads!" I yelled. "We need dragons now!" I suddenly felt claws wrap around my arms. I was left up into the air. "What the!" I looked up to see a night fury caring. "Aah! Let go of me!" the dragon did as told and I began to plunge to my doom. "Oh no!" I felt the claws wrap around me again I held on tightly. I looked at the black dragon and saw it laughing with amusement.

* * *

My arms ached from being carried. I saw a ice structure, the dragon flew me inside the ice and entered an area where in every direction, you could see dragons. I was dropped onto the ground and collapsed. "What is your name trapper." I looked up to see person with mask on. She was holding a staff right up to my chin lifting my head up.

"Why should I tell you."

"I have ways. Now who are you working for."

"Do what you want, I will never tell you." The women's staff waved around making whistling and clicking noises. Dragons surrounded me and started lighting their fire. "All right, I am working for a man named Drago Bludvist. He's making a dragon army and we are just trying to find dragons. I swear that's all I know." The dragons ceased their fire and the dragon lady had dragons push me to follow her.

"Asterisk!" The night fury that carried me earlier appeared. "I want you to get Stoick and the other dragon riders. We need them now. I fear that this man is being tracked by tracking dragons. We will be up to our necks in war." The dragon nodded and flew away. "You are going to learn our ways, and if you can learn them, your fate may change."

* * *

OoOoO Asterisk

' _ **If we are going to win this war, we need the vikings help. Shadow is under the alpha's teaching so I have to do this.**_ ' The blue ocean shifted below me, the wind was a little more that a light breeze against my wings. The sun was setting and the clouds were tinted orange signaling nightfall soon.

" **My little Asterisk,** " something whispered, it was definitely a female. I thought I knew the voice.

" **Hello!? Who's there?** " I hoverd and looked around, but there was no one.

" **Not so little any more is she,** " I thought I heard the voice above me, this time it was male.

" **Who are you? Show yourself!** " I screamed out. I flew into the clouds and still saw no one.

" **She's all grown up,** " said the female.

" **Leave me alone!** " I yelled. I covered my ears but I kept hearing the.

" **This Shadow character was a good choice,** " he said. I felt tears stream down my face.

" **Shut up! Go away!** " I still saw nothing. I turned around and saw a figure in the distance. " **Mom?** " I began to fly over to the night fury. The second I touched her, she disappeared into cloud vapor. I felt like crying, and I did.

" **You have a mission Asterisk, complete it.** " That was the last thing I heard. I blinked clearing my vision. I began flying to Berk again.

/I know I said I would make a chapter 2000 words long but I wanted to leave it here so the moment will sink in. I swear the next chapter will be over 2000 words


	3. Bringing friends

/ _Here we go, next chapter! Let's do this thing./_

OoOoO Asterisk

The wind whistled by my ears. I had to get to Berk, I had been delayed long enough. The night began close in, darkness surrounding. I caught a glimpse of dark green in the horizon. The village of Berk was straight ahead. I sped up making the air scream in fury as I came close. The noise awoke most villagers. Torches were lit and vikings filed out of their homes. I slowed down and hovered in the air until I touched the ground.

"It's Asterisk, but where's Hiccup?" I ran past the crowd, some stumbled back to get out of the way. " **Hey Asterisk, what are you doing here?** " asked a black and red nadder.

" **Can't talk Quick Shot.** " I kept sprinting to the viking chief's house. I warbled and screeched to get his attention.

"What in the blazes is going on?" Stoick opened his door with deep scowl on his face. When he saw me, his expression changed to a more pleasant expression, as far as pleasant goes for vikings "Asterisk? What are you doing? Where's Hiccup." Shadow taught me basic viking writing so I could communicate with humans. I scratched in the stone. " **NEST. DRAGONS. WAR. DRAGON BLOODY FIST.** "

"Dragon war on the nest lead by… a dragon with bloody fist?" I shook my head irritably. I circled the "DRAGON BLOODY FIST" part. "Is it a dragon?" I shook my head again. "So a human with that name?" I nodded. "I understand Hiccup has given you very basic writing lessons so I won't get this right the first time." I nodded, this had become tedious after a while. "Drago…" I stopped him before he finished that word. I then nodded to tell him that was it. "Drago? Drago Bludvist?" I nodded. "Loki just showed the back side of his ugly face. Gods help us all if we are going to survive this," he said darkly.

OoOoO Drago Bludvist

"Drago, there have been reports of Erit going missing," said one of my followers.

"Probably died under the claws of a dragon."

"His shipmates say that he was picked up by a night fury. They also said that they were attacked by three of them earlier."

' _Night furies?_ ' I smiled. "Grab the tracker dragons. I want to a couple of those night furies in my army and you better return or else," I motioned towards angry caged dragons.

"I won't fail you sir!" He ran off and grabbed one of the trackers. The dragon smelled one of Erit's blades. Once the dragon got the scent, it roared into the sky like a thunder rumble. ' _Soon, I will have that dragon. The legendary night fury will be under my control. No one will stand in my way._ '

OoOoO Shadow

" **Shadow, you must believe that you can lead them and protect them.** "

" **One question. How long did it take you? To learn this stuff?** "

" **Bewilderbeasts are the natural alpha beings. We pass on our skill and power to other dragons that are strong in heart and mind. You are a brave, strong, young dragon that will become the future leader of this nest. Unlike me, you aren't alone. You have the help of a dragoness,** " the alpha said.

" **Asterisk... where did she go anyways?** " I asked.

" **She has a mission to get the best dragon riders of Berk and bring them here.** "

" **No... you didn't. You didn't send her alone did you?** "

" **Is that a problem?** "

" **It's a little worrying because not** _ **all**_ **of Berk is really trusting the dragons yet.** " I let worried laugh, if that makes any sense.

" **I believe in her capability of fending off a couple vikings.** "

" **That's what I am afraid of.** "

" **I do not understand.** "

" **I am worried she may have to fend of the vikings, and there will be definitely more the a couple. What if...** "

" **We have made peace with the ones that had once been your tribe. If any conflict should arise, she will not be alone. There are other dragons there and other vikings that have accepted the new.** " There was a long silence. " **Well, you're not going to** _ **magically**_ **know how to be an alpha so let's begin.** "

OoOoO No Pov

Erit sat against the wall, his hands were tied and he was guarded by big Razor Wings. Razor Wings seemed almost metallic like. They had wide faces that go into a point at the snout. Their spines were like teeth and the tip of the tale was like the stinger of a scorpion. The wings were the most interesting thing about this type of dragon. The front of the wing is razor sharp giving the name, but the part where on most dragons would be leathery, these ones had feather like blades that could be shot with one swing.

These dragons were truly remarkable and quite rare though they were more common than night furies. To find them in large groups of ten or more is a sight to see. These dragons are very coordinated and there is little difference in size and shape of these dragons, they use that to their advantage to scare of or fight anything larger than them. Each razor wing is a peace to their own puzzle. They fight as one, literally, they will merge together and create a big form of themselves. They move perfectly together. It almost seems like they move better together than individually.

Valka walked past them and they stone remained still. They were very loyal, that is why Drago has none in his army. "Something tells me you are very uncomfortable," Valka chuckled.

"What do you care. Might as well have left me for Drago's wrath."

"Speaking of Drago, where is he hiding? Answer that and we will discuss your freedom." Erit shifted.

"He occupies the former home of another Bewilder Beast's nest."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Valka turned to leave.

"Hey, what about our deal?"

"We will come to that soon enough, but first, we need to see if what you say is true."

"Wait! Don't leave me with these dragons! Hey come back here!" Valka ignored him and walked down the icy corridor.

"Cloud Jumper, gather up a small group of scouting dragons, we're going to take a _little_ visit to Drago's base."

OoOoO Astrid

The icy air nipped at my skin. We were going to the dragon nest where the giant ice breather lived. I've only heard stories about it, I was a little nervous when Asterisk showed up with stoick. When we asked where Hiccup was, she said something like him becoming an alpha, whatever that is.

I pressed as much of body against Stormfly for warmth and protection from the cold air that we flew in. "Hey babe, if you cold, you can ride with me," Snotlout said with a smirk.

"Can it Snotlout for the millionth time. It has been like ten years and you are still not going to get me to like you. Do you need me to spell it out for you? I. Don't. Like. You. And I never will."

I heard a growl from in front of us. Asterisk glared at both of us with an annoyed expression. Her gaze went back to the endless ocean. She seemed to be lost. She was very quiet this time around. I guess she is just worried about this new threat. I told Stormfly to speed up next to Asterisk.

"You alright Asterisk?" I asked the black dragon. She just stayed silent. "You're worried about the possible war aren't you." Asterisk sighed and veered away from me. I decided the leave her be for now.

We kept flying for a few more hours above the clouds, until Asterisk suddenly dived down without warning. We followed her through the clouds, then we saw the nest. Spikes of ice protruded out of the ocean. It was like nothing I have ever seen. Dragons swarmed all around the ice, many of these dragons were unknown to me.

As we came to land, I saw a familiar dragon, Hiccup. Not much has changed since we last saw him, except that he has become quite a bit bigger. He used to be a little over head height when he was sitting down, now he was almost two feet taller.

Hiccup was sleeping on shore, his form was curled in a ball on the ground. Asterisk crept slowly over to him.

OoOoO Asterisk

I crept low and slow. My snout touched his scales. " **Shadow, wake up,** " I whispered. He curled up tighter. " **Don't make me do it,** " I said. I smiled mischievously. He kept sleeping. I started to light plasma blast. I fired at the ground next to him creating a thunderous boom. Shadow's eyes widened. He stood up quickly hitting me in the chin causing me to fly backwards. Shadow sat down and held his head.

" **Why would you** _ **do**_ **that?** " He said.

" **I am in just as much pain as you are,** " I said. I stretched my sore jaw. I heard teens laughing from the outcome of what I had done.

/Sorry it took so long. Writers block killed me/


	4. Announcement

Hey guys. I know you all want the next chapter, and I will give it to you... at some point. But I am going to put my story ON HOLD for the moment. Writers block has been getting to me. So what I do is I watch youtube for some inspiration. I have come across something that I really like. I found Undertale. It is the first game that I would want to make a fanfic of. I hope you guys understand, I am going to try to upload chapters from time to time. I read your recent reviews and I felt bad for making you guys wait so long. Chapters will not be as long as before, but they will not go any lower than 1000 words.

I am Shadow's Soul and I will be creating my first Undertale Fanfic. I recommend you guys play the game first so I don't spoil the entire thing for you. It may be a pixilated game it is a very very good one. It can very emotional and dark as well as being twisted and creepy.

Hope you guys understand.


	5. Humor before the horror Chapter 4

/Thanks guys for support. I am sorry about last chapter and this chapter. I will try to not let that happen, no promises though. Writers block is the enemy of writing/ _**\- 2 months ago. - now**_ /Yep definitely no promises. Sorry this chapter is short. I need inspiration and there is none!/

Erit sat down on the cold hard floor. The steel dragon sat in front of him unmoving. The only sound was the the echo of water that dripped from the ice stalactites and the occasional stir of the Razorwings. Each breath was like inhaling a thousand needles. Erit closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the ice walls.

He felt a vibration throughout the walls. Erits eyes opened and a smirk appeared on his face. The guard dragons warbled to each other with worry. Another vibration was felt and small shards ice fell from the ceiling. The razorwings shook it off. A final vibration was felt and the walls cracked and created an escape. Erit didn't waste any time in escaping. The razorwings quickly turned and shot razor sharp blades towards the fleeing dragon trapper, but Erit had already escaped.

Blinding sunlight rained upon him. An entire fleet of ships waited outside. Dragons in army were bombarding the other dragons. Catapults were firing at the nest. Among the commotion was Drago Bludvist himself.

OoOoO Valka ~one day ago~

Cloudjumper and I along with others in our scouting party, were flying towards the abandon bewilderbeast nest. The dragons were getting restless the farther we flew. " **Valka, I don't think this is a good idea,** " regarded one of the Razorwings.

"We need to find out where they are Sliver. We don't want to be ambushed."

" **Valka, for once I agree with Sliver. We know they are out there. We should go back and prepare with what we've got,** " said Cloudjumper. Valka nodded.

"You are right. We will fly a few more miles and then return to the nest"

OoOoO Shadow

It was a little odd seeing the gang again. I never really stayed very long to hang out. It seemed to get very awkward after the first few moments. You can't really think of anything to say when no one can understand you. You just sit and stare at eachother for awhile… until someone brings up a subject, releasing the tension a bit.

"Wow, this place is quite amazing Hiccup," said Astrid. "What is it like to live here?" she looked at me waiting for an answer. I glared at her. "I'm just teasing. I ask Valka to translate for me. I sighed and shook my head. I noticed a few of the dragons around seemed nervous, probably because of the arrival of new humans into the nest. These dragons aren't used to having humans around other than mom.

" **Hey Shadow, I know you've been avoiding the topic about having hatchlings.** " I froze a bit by Asterisk's voice and what she said.

" **Asterisk, I-I…** " She giggled.

" **I know, I kind of wonder myself if I am fit for being a good mother.** "

" **You will be a great mother Asterisk, you are protective, generous, open minded, loving, caring, and if weren't for you, we would've been stuck in that hole and died to an axe or a sword.** "

" **Well I am pretty great aren't I,** " she said a little too dramatically.

" **Hey, I was the one that was committed to defeating the queen.** "

" **And I'm the one you trained you, so who's better? The teacher or the student?** "

" **As far as training went was me running from a bunch of nightmares.** "

" **It helped didn't it?** "

" **I guess.** " Before I knew it, Asterisk had tackled me to the ground.

" **Say it, I am better.** "

" **Nope.** " I used my hind legs and kicked her off. I pounced and tackled her and we began to roll around the nest, some of the dragons jumped away to escape from being trampled. I pinned her down on the ground. " **I am the best.** "

" **In your dreams.** " She shot a plasma blast at me. It wasn't strong enough to do any permanent damage but it did daze me a bit. I wasn't sure what happened next but when I did, I was on my back. I was about to pull the same trick she did, but the second I tried started to build of gas for the plasma, she touched my nose with her's causing me to choke on the gas build up.

" **That's not fair.** "

" **You just don't want to admit defeat.** " She got off and allowed me to stand. " **I missed doing that. It's been a long time since we've play'n together.** " She said, a slight bit of sadness in her voice. " **What if we don't make it through? What if we…** "

" **Asterisk, have a little faith. We will make it, and after this, I promise. We will start a family. Starting with a few tiny dragon feet.** "

" **And will I be the uncle of the ones with the 'tiny' feet?** " I turned around to find the dragon you spoke.

" **Have you there the whole time Nightshade?** "

" **Yep. So you guys are planning on having hatchlings.** "

" **Yeah…** **this is a little awkward.** "

" **Heh. Can't wait to see little nieces and nephews running around this place.** "

/Chapter is short because I wanted to get it out there for you guys who love this story./


	6. Chapter 5

/ _I just found out that Razor Wings are actually a thing in HTTYD, well I am going to stick with what I think about them._ /

OoOoO Shadow's Pov

Asterisk and I were lying on the cold pebbles that blanketed the beach, staring at the night stars that glittered the sky. The quiet chill wind swept across us. " **Asterisk, I was wondering, if we do manage to get through war in one piece, w-what would we name our children?** "

Asterisk was silent, a smile crossed face. " **Well, that is a question that I should have expected.** "

" **How about Sol,** " I suggested.

" **Hmm... we'll keep that in mind.** "

" **Okay, what about you?** "

" **Well, I was thinking of a name, but I forgot.** "

We stayed silent for a while longer, Asterisk trying to remember what her idea was. A thought managed to slink itself into my head. "I wonder if mom is okay." Asterisk turned her head in my direction.

" **It's been awhile since we've seen her, but I'm sure she's fine.** "

" **Come on, let's go back inside.** "

" **Okay,** " I replied to Asterisk. When they had reached the nest, they heard a loud whistling followed by a crashing and shattering noise. Icicles fell from the ceiling and the whole nest shook. " **Asterisk look out!** " Asterisk jumped to the side before a large ice stalactite hit her.

" **What's going on?** "

" **I don't know.** " A young dragon came running in our direction. He was a silver wing, they are related to the Night Fury family, a cross between Night Fury and a Razor Wing. " **You must be Shadow.** "

" **Yes, what is it?** "

" **The nest is being attacked! Come on!** " Me and Asterisk looked at each other for a brief moment before chasing the silver wing.

" **What's your name?** "

" **My name is Soren,** " the silver wing said.

I exited the other side of the nest. Many contraptions of metal and wood launched massive boulders at the side of the nest. Dragons in metal armor assaulted the other dragons. Nightshade was flying around trying to destroy as many dragon traps they had. " **Asterisk, we need to take down those catapults. Watch out for the guys with the nets.** "

" **Okay Shadow.** " We took off into the air, immediately, all attacks were directed towards us.

"Shoot down the night furies!" Yelled one of the many hundreds of vikings below. All I could see was an ocean of nets and rocks hurling at us.

" **Go, go, go, go, go!** " Me and Asterisk barely dodged the attacked. I looked around for who was shouting the commands. A big guy wearing dragon scales, and a metal arm. His face was covered in scars, something lied next to him. A person on the ground all tied up. It was my mom!

" **Asterisk! He's got Valka!** "

" **Oh no.** "

" **I'm going to circle around from behind. You rush him from the front.** "

" **Okay**." I started flying around the battle, trying to avoid being spotted, it's kind of hard when you are a dark spot in the bright sky. Once I had gotten behind, Asterisk and I dived towards him. He spotted Asterisk and readed a large staff. What he didn't expect, was me ramming into him from behind. This guy was heavy! He fell off the boat onto the ground. Fire in his eyes. He glared at me.

" **Come on Valka, we need to go now,** " Asterisk told Valka. Valka hopped onto Asterisk's back.

" **Mom, what happened to the rest of the scouting party.** "

"They escaped, they are in hiding for now," Valka said in a hoarse voice.

" **Shadow, I am going to take Valka back to the nest, you do what you need to do here.** "

" **Be careful Asterisk, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.** "

" **You too Shadow,** " Asterisk launched herself into the air and headed towards the nest entrance. I on the other hand was going to help Nightshade. That was, before I got smacked in the head with a staff.

"You! You dare fight me!? I am Drago Bludvist, I alone control the dragons."

" **Well, you're not doing a very good job are you.** " I jumped into the air and started shoot plasma at him. He used his cloak made of dragon scales to block the plasma. He kept walking towards me, a smug smile on his ugly face. I failed to notice that net heading my way. My wings closed around me. I fell to the ground with a painful thud.

"And I thought you were going to be a challenge!" I bared my teeth threateningly. "Why are you still trying? You've lost!" He's was right. This net was made of chains and I had very little room to move around. I started to close my eyes. _**Asterisk**_ , she's counting on me to stay alive.

" **Shadow!** " My eyes shot open, it was Asterisk. " **Get away from him!** " Asterisk dive bombed Drago Bludvist. I pushed against the chains as hard as I could. Asterisk was launched in my direction. She landed on her side and groaned in pain. She got up and slowly. She began to bite and claw the chains around me. The began to break, metal pieces flew everywhere as I escaped. I flew in the air, Asterisk right beside me.

Asterisk winced in pain. " **Are you okay?** "

" **Yeah, just a little bruised.** "

" **Go back to the nest.** "

" **I'm not leaving you!** "

" **Asterisk, your hurt. I will be fine.** "

" **You didn't look very fine,** **aah!** " Asterisk's flight faltered.

" **Please Asterisk,** " I said.

" **O-okay Shadow.** " I looked into her eyes and could tell she was scared. Scared for me. I looked down and saw Drago Bludvist scowling angrily. I picked up his staff and started waving it around. He started screaming and shouting. The water began to shift, boats were pushed aside and giant black bewilderbeast rose from the ocean. " **No no no no no!** " I started retreating. The nest collapsed and our alpha came out.

" **Shadow! Get everyone out of here! NOW!** " He commanded.

" **Everyone, we need to get out of here!** " A mass of dragons flew into the skies, many had been missing and many were being shot down. I began to take out the turrets one by one, but there were still too many. Suddenly, i heard an ear piercing roar that could shatter the sky. I turned around, it was a horrifying and gruesome site. The alpha has fallen!

/Finally, sorry for the wait./


	7. Chapter 6

He looked in horror when he saw the great beast fall. The killer turned his head towards Shadow's direction. His eyes stayed fixed on him, fear started to choke him. Shadow had never felt fear so intense in his life. Black bewilderbeasts eyes bore into his own heart. His thoughts filled with a river of fear and hate. _Useless, helpless, worthlessness._ He couldn't escape it.

His body froze and he plunged into the dark icy sea.

Hiccup opened his eyes, he blinked as the bright light entered his eyes. When he looked around, he was in his room, on his bed. Bandages cover his body, _his human body._ Hiccup jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. His dad was sitting at the table. "Dad!?" Stoick's grim expression suddenly turned to one of joy.

"Hiccup, you are alright my son, I thought I had lost you forever," he said in a deep voice.

"What happened, where are the other dragons? Why am I human again? How did I get here?"

"Whoa, calm down son. You were knocked out by that night fury, you've been out for a few days. The dragons left the island after the raid and shouldn't be back for another month. I carried you here, Gothi healed you, and for why you are human, well that's because I am human too."

"Wait what? I thought the dragon war was over?"

"The dragon war won't be over until I find their nest."

"I thought I ended the war, I killed the queen and freed the dragons from their enslavement by her. Where's Asterisk?"

"Who is the queen, and who is Asterisk?"

"The giant dragon that controls all the other dragons. You know Asterisk," Hiccup said exasperated.

Stoick frowned"Son, what in Thor's name have you been dreaming?"

"But it felt so real. It has been years!" Stoick stared into his son's eyes.

"Gothi told me that some dreams can seem to last lifetimes when it's only for a little while. Well she didn't tell me that, Gobber translated, but you get what I mean.

"So I've been dreaming this whole time… you're not pulling my leg are you?"

The viking chief sighed. "No son." Hiccup stared at his father blankly. Then he started going back upstairs to his room. "Where are you going son?"

"I just need to take this in," he said sadly. "I will be back in a moment." Hiccup shut the door and sat on his bed. _It was all a dream? It was so real, Asterisk, Nightshade… mom. I can't believe it._ Tears formed in Hiccups eyes. _I had fallen in love, I had become something I thought I could never be, it was never real._ Hiccup stood up, he wiped his arm across his eyes.

Hiccup walked down the creaking stairs. "I'm going to help Gobber in the forge."

"Good man Hiccup. I've got to do some chiefing. I'll be back, probably."

"I be here, maybe." Hiccup sighed and walked out the door. Snotlout was the first one to "Greet" him.

"Hello little cousin, so you finally woke up," he rudely said.

"Leave me alone Snotlout, if I were still a dragon, you wouldn't want to do that." Snotlout started laughing hysterically. "You, a dragon!? Not only would you be a pathetic excuse for a viking, you would be a pathetic excuse for a dragon ha!" Hiccup realized how stupid he sounded and quickly walked away before he did something else idiotic.

"So you finally wake up. I've been needin' my apprentice for while. Lot of axes and sword have been needin' a good sharpenin'," Gobber said.

"Thanks Gobber, I've kind of been through a lot and I need to get my mind off it."

"Ey, the forge is a good place to get your mind off things," he said, using metal hammer to tap his helmet. He dropped an axe into Hiccup's arms. He stumbled forward due to the weight of the axe. The skinny boy awkwardly walked to the sharpening wheel and began to make it spin. He placed the dull bland on and sparks began to shoot out. He stared at himself in it's reflection. He began to get lost in his thoughts. The axe blade cracked and a piece shot off and hit Gobbers helmet. "Hiccup! I don't think you are ready to work in the forge. You need to have a clear head. Go take a walk in the woods, go get rest. Do something to get yourself strait."

"Sorry Gobber, I'll try to do that."

Hiccup walked around in the woods. A thought came to, out of curiosity, he dashed through the trees, careful not to trip on rocks or roots that sprouted out of the ground. He came to an abrupt stop when he nearly flew off the edge of a cliff. _The cove_. It was real, not just in his dream.

He looked around for a safer way down, other than the way he got in here the first time. Near the edge was a small opening. He crawled through the crack into the cove. It was exactly how he had dreamt it. He looked around and remember when he and Asterisk met, when they played, when they were attacked by Snotlout, when her had carried her out of the cove. _Where we had slept_. His gaze turned towards an overhang. To his surprise, something black as night slept under the formation. It was a night fury. Hiccup quietly walked towards the dragon.

The dragons ears perked up. The dragon had blue eyes, like Asterisk, but the mark wasn't there. It growled at Hiccup. He raised his hands up. "I don't mean to harm you. I don't believe dragons are what vikings think they are." The dragon's growl stopped, but it still didn't trust him. "You must have been the one that hit me weren't you. I was stuck in a dream for what seemed like years. It was the best time of my life. Dragons and vikings lived together. I want to make my dream come true." The dragon inspected him curiously.

The dragon sniffed him. " **Shadow!** " Hiccup stared at the dragon.

"Asterisk?"

" **You need to wake up!** "

/It would've been longer but I thought the first version of this chapter was bad and so I decided to rewrite it./


	8. Gazing into the dark horizon

(I am not going to do the distinctions between human and dragon speech anymore.)

Shadow jolts awake and sits up(to the best of his ability), out of breath and in aching pain. His body was drenched in cold water and was partially being crushing by a very worried nightfury; that's an understatement, the female nightfury was shaking, had she been human she would no doubt be in tears.

"Astrisk…" He wheezed, however the clingy dragoness shushed him.

"Just rest, you shouldn't be talking." She said.

"Astrisk… Y-your crushing my throat." Astrisk backed off embarrassedly.

"Sorry," the dragoness apologized and allowed Shadow to stand up. "You were out for hours, all the dragons were taken by Drago, and… you're mother and father were taken as hostages." She motioned with her head towards the sea which had been blackened with ash from the assault.

Shadow wasted no time scrambling on all fours. "Which way did they go!?" He was about to try and take flight when Nightshade pinned him.

"Shadow calm down! Your in no condition to fight. Look at yourself, you'd be captured or even killed the moment you get within sight. You need to let your injuries heal." Shadow continued struggling under the weight of Nightshade, but it was all in vain and he eventually gave up. Nightshade got off and let Shadow stand up.

Shadow hadn't really realized how badly injured he was, there were serious cuts and wounds that had managed to pierce through his tough scales and into his flesh. He looked about as bad the island itself right now. The giant castle of ice where the bewilderbeast once watched over the other dragons had been turned to ruin. The rocky beach was covered in ash and soot. Broken ships and viking artillery littered the shoreline. Corpses of both dragons and vikings lay scattered along the front and the smell of blood had filled the air.

"Damn it… DAMN IT!" Shadow slammed the ground with his forepaws in anger, a ball of fire shot out of his mouth and hit one of the ships Drago had left behinding it. It pained Astrisk to see him like this, he'd never been in this much pain since he had 'disowned' by his own father.

Once Shadow's fit had ended, the female nightfury approached him and put a wing around him. "Hey, we'll get them back. I promise, both the dragons and your family will be alright." She said in a soft voice. "But the only way we can have a chance at rescuing them is if you rest. The sooner you recover, the sooner we can leave." She softly nuzzled Shadow's cheek.

Shadow leaned over and nuzzled her, "I'm just afraid that I'll lose them, sure my father was a bit of a pain when I was younger, but he was chief and having to also raise be on his own was a little much to handle. And my mother, I haven't even been with her that long and she's already been take from me again." His claws digged at the ground. He took one more glance around at what carnage had been created from the battle. "When I find drago I'll make him regret what he's done."

/Sorry it's short, just had to get something out so I hope this'll suffice.


	9. The plan

Frigid icy air swept below Shadow's wings, and clouds blotted out the rays of the sun. "Could it get any colder," he asked in his well known sarcastic tone. His flight was accompanied by both his mate and brother in law.

"How are you holding up? You've only just managed to recover from Drago's raid against the nest. You were thrashing around quite a bit when Asterisk and I were able to find you." Nightshade asked.

"I'm fine, I had a bit of a crazy dream, nothing more."

"What kind of dream?" Asterisk egged him on.

"Well uhm, how do I put it… well, it was kinda like, what'd happen had I never been turned into a night fury."

" _Aaaannd_?"

"And… what?"

"Do you wish you had stayed human?"

"Well, a part of me did, but I felt so out of place. I think being a dragon, is probably the best thing to have happened to me." Shadow flashed her a toothless grin.

"Eye's forward, I think we are getting close, I can smell smoke and other dragons." Nightshade interrupted abruptly. Sure enough, there were several ships in the distance that looked like tiny ants from how far away they were. "Aren't they heading towards… oh, what did you call it? Snerk? Something like that?"

"Berk, and yeah, it looks like they are… we gotta hurry and catch up to them before they reach it." Shadow sped ahead of them.

"Shadow wait up! You could easily strain your wing in your condition if you push yourself. The last thing we need is for you to become an easy target." Nightshade warned.

"Nightshade's right, don't rush head first into something without a plan. It's better to be late but prepared rather than earlier without an idea of what to do," Asterisk suggested and flew a little faster to catch up with him before settling into a glide and let her wing tips graze the clouds.

"Drago has a bewilderbeast under his control. It would be near impossible to get close without falling under the control of the alpha. I must keep our distance to resist his control as much as possible. If either of us falls under the control of the alpha, the others will have to take them out. We should first focus our fire on the bewilderbeast. This is just a hunch but, if we can deal enough striking blows, it could knock off his concentration and free the other dragons." Nightshade said

"Then we take out Drago," a low growl came from Shadow's throat.

As the distant skies darkened, the dragons of the village began to act up. Crashing, stumbling, or losing focus. "Hey boy, calm down. Wait, where are you going!?" Shouted one of the Vikings as his dragon suddenly took off, crashing through a support beam and disappearing over the mountain. One, two… three take off and follow the dragon and disappear.

"What's going on, where are the dragons going?" The worrisome commotion began to rise. Then all when silent as the earth shook. The weapons in the forge clanged and the air became colder. Frost built on the grass.

No sooner after the remaining dragons disappeared over the mountains a behemoth of a dragon rose from the ocean depths, roaring out into the sky and storm of brightly colored wings flew above it as it stared down upon the village.


End file.
